Escape
by Random-Writer-Owns-Your-Soul
Summary: We don't need them anyway - Original characters. Romance, angst, etc.


Sootfang had been killed in battle just the day before. It was hitting the clan hard being she was the deputy and clearly made to lead without doubt. But everyone now just shuffled about passing whispers to each other while looking at her like she was the cause of the death.

Lightstream flattened her ears to her head to try and block the voices managing that for a good few minutes before the stares came too much and she got to her paws, fleeing the camp. The battle had been about territory and she eagerly wanted to join since it had been awhile since any kind of fight happened, not that peace was a bad thing. The battle patrol was decided with Sootfang leading since Lizardstar was sure it was an easy win and he wasn't needed in the fight and he had been right. It was an easy win.

She had been fighting against two apprentices who had tried to double gang on Beechpaw who got separated from her mentor side when what she guessed was a mentor to one of the two apprentices tackled her to the ground. Teeth went into her scruff which sent panic through her body and with a pained yowl Lightstream had jerked and flipped herself away from the attacker only to come face with her attacker and the apprentices that pounced on top of her.

Their claws seemed to be everywhere setting her body on fire from the scratches and wounds they caused though they broke off making her sink to the ground in relief but she hadn't been left alone to scramble away once she got her breath back. That mentor had stayed around and once Lightstream spotted him she struggled to get up at seeing him rear up meaning he was trying to kill her.

She stumbled to a stop somewhere in the territory pained huffs escaping her maw, her cobweb covered scruff stung at remembering the teeth and her body shook as the pain crashed over her. Lightstream flopped down where she was calming her breathing and pushing the battle from her mind though it continued to flash before her eyes even with them closed.

"Lightstream! Move!" A pained voice had screeched at her to but she had been frozen with fear and having her life flash in front of her to do anything but stare. The tom was falling forward hovering over her head though she closed her eyes at the last second and when opening them again Sootfang was wrestling with him, angry hisses and growls exploding from the deputy.

"Fox-dung eating piece of crow food-" Sootfang was throwing hard swipes with each word at the tom face and neck but her paws faltered and a wet noise gurgled from her making Lightstream jerk upright snapping from her shock. The tom had managed to wrap his fore paws around Sootfang shoulders and yank her down, straight into his teeth. Sootfang had been bodily tossed away once she slumped and the tom bolted away with a yowl after having tossed her.

No other cat seemed to notice that Sootfang had fallen just yet because the fighting continued, Lightstream had slumped near the other she-cat unable to find words because this couldn't be happening. "L..l-lightstr-nn..?" Sootfang wet cough made a sharp cry leave her mouth as she crowded closer to the deputy with hope leaping into her throat that she wasn't dead.

"I-I'm here, alright. D-Don't worry bout me" She had gotten out to the other she-cat risking a swipe of the tongue over the deputy's shoulder. "P-Plea..please don't- Get u-up" She urged weakly the taste of blood choking her. Sootfang shuffled her paws but stopped with a groan that led to another wet cough that made Lightstream flinch back.

Sootfang bared her stained red teeth before shoving her fore paws under herself and heaved her weight up, "U-under!" The order was raspy and made Lightstream duck forward pushing herself underneath Sootfang shuddering and gritting her teeth at the weight settling on her back. Her paws moved forward from the battle without being told where to go.

The soft puffs of Sootfang breath in her ear made Lightstream keep her steps steady though her legs wobbled at the effort of carrying the deputy back towards camp. "I-sor..I-I'll..vi-ssit you" Sootfang soft hiss filled with pain cause her to topple forward having stumbled in surprise. She had cursed and sobbed out apologizes struggling to get Sootfang back onto her back though she stopped when a paw touched her shoulder.

"You can't" Lightstream started quickly though her voice cracked when Sootfang rubbed her nose and cheek lightly against her chin with a pained sounding purr, "Sootfang..please" She begged returning the action pressing herself firmly to the other she-cat side, mewling weakly.

She had watched Sootfang body go still. Laid there dryly sobbing and huddling closer to the growing colder deputy body shaking violently. Lightstream didn't even know the battle was over till the patrol stumbled onto them though she was pushed away by the others who wailed out their grieve at seeing Sootfang dead. Lightstream wasn't the cause of her death, no matter what they said even if it seemed like it.

_"Your wounds are bleeding again. What good are you to me passed out?" _The voice was gentle and trying to seem good nature though it only made Lightstream purr till she was dryly sobbing, whole body shuddering. A tail stroked down her spine offering comfort before a cold body wrapped around her, _"I can't groom them for you honey. I'm here now" _

"I can't..without you Sootfang. Everyone blames me." Lightstream rasped out trying to press into the cold body to find warmth. "I miss you.." She murmured out weakly feeling horrible for saying that when Sootfang was struggling to be here and comfort her when she didn't deserve it.

_"You can because I'm still here..I'll be pushing to be reborn for you Lightstream. Ignore them for me, wait for me" _Sootfang spoke softly and soon a cold nose was brushed against Lightstream's cheek though soon the other cold form was gone. Slumping more into the ground Lightstream took shuddering breaths before moving to lick gently at the wounds she could reach, "I'll wait for you Sootfang"


End file.
